You Are Perfect To Me
by E. A. S. 2013
Summary: Slightly based off of P!nk's song 'Perfect'. Rachel decides to quit Glee, and writes a letter to Mr. Schue. He goes to convince her to return, but he'll need help from the Glee club. Finn/Rachel romance, Will/Rachel friendship.
1. Resigning From Glee

So I haven't even seen an episode of Glee yet, I got hooked by YouTube videos, and I can't wait for the next one to come out so I can finally start watching it! I don't really know why I didn't watch it before…but anyways, I like the idea of Will/Rachel friendship, almost father/daughter kind of relationship. Actually I like the idea of Will/any glee club member father/child relationship, because he's such a good mentor and friend. But that's something to go on my profile.

Anyways, this story is a little one-shot where Rachel suddenly quits glee, quits everything. She just shows up at school, does her work quietly, and goes home. Nothing more. And this worries everyone, especially Mr. Schuester.

:)+=(!*!)=+(:

Rachel Berry woke up that morning with a plan in her mind. She had stopped being a diva a number of weeks ago, and no one had noticed. Or if they had, no one showed it. Rachel knew she wasn't Glee club's favorite person. It seemed like she wasn't anyone's favorite person. Except her dads.

That's why she'd decided not to commit suicide. Her dads loved her, and though she craved more people to love her and to love them back, she couldn't give her dads any heartache.

She got out of bed and dressed in sweats and a plain pink t-shirt. Sure she wasn't a diva, but pink was still her favorite color. Rachel went to McKinley High and arrived early for her first hour. There she sat, carefully writing a very important letter.

When she arrived in Spanish class, she took her seat quietly and took the envelope out of her folder, hiding it under her work so she could slip it onto his desk at the end of the hour. That afternoon was Glee rehearsal, but she wasn't planning on attending. In fact, she wasn't planning on ever attending another Glee club rehearsal.

At the end of the day, Mr. Schuester grabbed the papers he was going to check at home and saw a plain white envelope with his name written on it in neat penmanship.

Dear Mr. Schuester,

This is my letter of resignation from Glee club. Maybe I'm being a little theatrical, writing a resignation letter, but I cannot continue in Glee club anymore. If I may, I vote that either Quinn or Mercedes take my place. Actually, Kurt would be an amazing captain. Speaking frankly, Mr. Schue, I'm done. I'm done with singing, done with dancing, done with all of it. I can't take the bullying, the taunts, the insults, the slushies, everything. Truth be told, I'm tired. Tired of being hated, tired of being treated like I'm nothing. Everyone thinks I'm nothing, so I'm going to become nothing. Just in the background, not in the spotlight, not even on the stage. I will finish out my high school years quietly, and then blow everybody's brains out on Broadway. Well, maybe there's still a small part of clinging to the diva I used to be. I can only hope.

Good luck,

Rachel Barbra Berry

Mr. Schue sat there for a long moment, rereading the letter over and over. He felt angry, not at Rachel but at the people that turned a bright, talented young woman into a depressed, silent creature that he barely recognized in class that day.

He shoved his chair back, getting up and walking quickly to the choir room. He burst through the door, and immediately everyone fell silent. They could all see the fury on his face. "Did any of you notice that Rachel is not here today?" He asked quietly, looking around at all of them in disgust.

As if to confirm his knowledge that they didn't notice, all of them looked around, searching for a girl who wasn't there. "I didn't think so." Mr. Schue said quietly, fighting his fury.

"What's your point?" Santana asked, as bitchy as ever.

"My point is that all of you should be ashamed of yourselves," He said, and let the fury go, stepping close to them and yelling, "You took a beautiful young woman and turned her into a depressed person that even her own dads wouldn't recognize! Maybe you thought your taunts, insults and put-downs weren't hurtful, but everyday they broke her soul and her heart a little more. Those bullies in the hallway that throw slushies on you every day, you thought they were bad? Take a look at yourself. You've turned into those bullies."

"She knew we were just kidding," Brittany dismissed, but looked a little frightened, as if she knew Mr. Schue was right.

"Oh really? Then why did she give me her resignation from Glee today? She's giving up on singing, giving up on dancing. You broke her, all of you, and you should be ashamed of yourselves." He snapped, throwing the letter at Finn. He grabbed it and read it, his face draining of all color. Kurt took it, and tears filled his eyes.

As soon as every Glee member read the note, Mr. Schue took it back, saying, "Glee is canceled today. Glee is canceled forever until all of you, and I mean every single one of you, find a way to apologize and make it up to Rachel."

He turned to the door and opened it, but before he walked through the door, he turned and said in a disgusted voice, "Are you happy now? You all made her feel like she was hated, like she wasn't wanted, until she believed herself. I hope this is what you wanted, because this is what you've got."

With that, he walked out as the fury drained out of him and blame took its place. He made it to his office before collapsing in his chair, tears slipping down his cheeks. With shaking hands he pulled the blinds and slid to the floor, burying his face in his knees.

"How could I have missed this? How could I have been so blind to her suffering? What kind of teacher am I?"

He sobbed quietly for a few long moments, and then wiped his eyes. With a determined face he grabbed his coat and went out to his car, avoiding the choir room. He drove to Rachel's house and was surprised yet grateful to see that both of her dads' cars were gone.

Mr. Schue knocked on the door, and then the door swung open to reveal Rachel with red eyes. Her eyes widened in shock and instead of trying to shut the door, like he expected, her shoulders slumped in defeat and she turned, walking away from the open door. He followed, shutting the door.

"Rachel." He said quietly, and she paused, waiting for him to speak. When he didn't, her buried anger came to life.

"What do you want? Try to convince me to come back to Glee? Well guess what, Mr. Schue, you're too late. Music used to give me comfort, but now, all it does is break my heart." Her voice dwindled down to a whisper, and she wrapped her arms around herself, sliding down to the floor, sobs wracking her frame.

Mr. Schue immediately stepped forward, sliding down and sitting next to her. She pressed her face against his shoulder, tears sliding from her eyes. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, not saying anything. "Don't give up, Rachel. You are loved." He said simply, and she sobbed harder.

"No I'm not. I'm hated, or at the very least disliked. My dads love me. That's it."

"You're wrong. I love you," Mr. Schue said truthfully, adding, "If I had a daughter, Rachel, I would want her to be like you. You are a beautiful, talented young woman, and you are a star in my eyes. I swear to you, from now on, there will be no more bullies putting you down."

"You can't promise me that."

"Want to bet?" He said with raised eyebrows, and she looked up at him in surprise.

"How?" She challenged, and he said with a smile,

"I've got connections."

Rachel rolled her eyes and Mr. Schue reached over, wiping her tears away. "I love you too, you know. You're the only one who I can actually trust in McKinley. You're one of my very few best friends," She admitted quietly, and his heart broke for her. She deserved so much more than what she was getting.

Conversation ceased for the pair, and they sat there for a long time. Her dads came home, and immediately were concerned with Rachel's red eyes. She explained that she quit Glee club, and that Mr. Schue was trying to get her to come back. But Will was done with the lies.

"Mr. and Mr. Berry, Rachel doesn't want me to tell you, but she quit Glee club because there are bullies, both inside the club and outside. They hurt her deeply, and I'm here to try and heal some of that hurt that I caused by not seeing what they were doing to her. So I apologize from the bottom of my heart, and Rachel, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

He nodded, and turned to go. "Mr. Schuester!" One of Rachel's dads called, Jason, and he turned back.

"Mr. Schuester, would you like to stay for dinner?"

Will was going to refuse, but he saw the pleading look in Rachel's eyes. She wanted to talk to him some more, and he smiled, saying, "Thank you, that would be great."

==

Thank you so much for reading and please let me know if I'm not portraying a character(s) correctly. I hope you like it so far!


	2. Text Messages and Love

Second chapter! Enjoy! :)

==

Jason and Martin shooed Rachel and Will out of the kitchen, insisting on cooking dinner, and Rachel went to sit down in the living room. "I should be mad at you for telling my dads the truth, but honestly, I'm relieved." Rachel sighed, and Mr. Schue sat down next to her.

"I figured you would be. And I wanted you to know that I'm not here to convince you to rejoin Glee club. They don't deserve to have you back, and neither do I." He stated firmly, and she hesitatingly put her hand on his shoulder.

"You're an amazing teacher, Mr. Schue. You've been distracted lately, and I completely understand. It's not-"

"Please, Rachel, if you value my sanity you will not say that it's not my fault. If I had just paid attention when they made fun of you, when you had to change clothes all the time, we wouldn't be here. When I was reading your letter, I honestly thought for a moment that it was your suicide note." He put his head in his hands, and Rachel admitted,

"One day, it was Finn agreeing with the insults, even offering a few up himself, and that was a bad day. I honestly considered suicide. But not anymore. I've made up my mind to be one of the biggest stars in Broadway, but it's obvious I'm not wanted at McKinley."

Mr. Schuester sat bolt upright, staring Rachel straight in the eyes and saying, "Don't ever say that again, Rachel. I want you at McKinley, and most of the Glee members do too, they just don't show it. I'm not making excuses for them, but most of them believed you just brushed your insults off."

"They actually believed that?" Rachel asked in disbelief, balling her fists up.

"Yes. Rachel, I promise, none of them hate you. None of them." Mr. Schue said with certainty. Rachel let herself believe his words, knowing full well that at school on Monday, he would be proven wrong.

Dinner was served at the Berry household soon after, and when they finished eating Martin took Mr. Schue aside. "Mr. Schue…" He began, but Will held his hand up.

"Please, it's Will."

"Likewise, it's Martin. Will, Jason and I need to go out of town this weekend for an overnight business trip. We really don't want to leave if our Rachel is in pain or something…" He trailed off and Will knew exactly what he meant. They didn't want to leave Rachel alone, for fear of her hurting herself. "It's a lot to ask, but would you mind staying here with her? We have a guest room, but if you'd rather not, do you know something that could…"

Will interrupted him, saying, "It's the least I can do for Rachel, Martin, I'd be happy to."

"Thank you," Martin said gratefully, shaking Will's hand. The two men went back into the living room to find just Jason sitting in the living room.

"She doesn't like the idea of a babysitter." Jason muttered, and Martin sighed. He went upstairs with Jason and said goodbye to Rachel.

"Good luck." Martin muttered as they walked out of the front door. Will sighed, running his hand through his hair. He needed to go back to his apartment and get the necessary items for his weekend stint at the Berry household. He called up the stairs,

"Rachel? I'm going to my apartment to get some clothes," When no reply was given, he sighed again and left. He got back in record time to find the front door locked. "Rachel, open the door," He called, and all he heard was the TV. "Rachel Barbra Berry open this door now!" Still nothing. "I'll camp out in my car," He threatened, and the TV volume grew louder. He looked down at the DVD case in his hand and tried one last time, "I've got RENT,"

With that, he heard footsteps approach the door and the lock clicked open. "Bribes are illegal." Rachel sniffed, and Will could see that she'd been crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked, dropping his bags and laying his hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing's wrong." She replied quietly, and showed him her phone. He flipped through the text messages per Rachel's request and saw one from every Glee club member.

Kurt's said 'I want the DIVA back! Come back and fight with me for solos, girl, I love you!'

Puck's said 'I'm sorry I bullied you, Rach, and I miss you. I promise it won't happen again Love you'

Mercedes' said 'Your voice is just as good as mine, and I was wrong to put you down. Please come back, Iove you!'

Quinn's said 'You were there when I needed you, but I wasn't there when you needed me. I am so sorry. I love you'

Tina's said 'I'm sorry, Rachel. Glee kids should stick together, but we pushed you out. Please please please come back. I love you!'

Artie's said 'Actions speak louder than words, and ours told lies to you. We don't hate you at all. Give us a second chance, though we don't deserve it. I love you'

Brittany's said 'You're a good person, Rachel, you don't deserve the insults. I'm sorry and I love you!'

Mike's said 'I'm going to apologize to you every day cuz you deserve it. You're cool, girl and I love you'

Santana's said 'I was a bitch, and I wasn't right. You're really pretty, and I guess I was jealous. I'm sorry and I love you'

Sam's said 'I don't know you that well, but I do know we put you through hell. I'm really sorry. Love you'

And last but not least, Finn's said 'Rachel, I can't apologize enough. I keep screwing up, don't I? I don't deserve you, but I really do love you.'

Will was shocked, and Rachel asked quietly,

"Did you tell them to do that?"

"No, Rachel, I swear I didn't."

She nodded and took the phone back. She wrapped her arms around his waist, saying in a muffled voice, "I feel loved."

"You are. See? I told you so," He said, laughing and laying a hand on her head. She quickly snatched the DVD from his hand and darted back to the living room, slipping it in. He followed with a chuckle and they settled down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Mr. Schue sang along with every song, hoping to encourage Rachel to do the same. She didn't sing one note, and when the closing credits ran, he sighed in temporary defeat. He was going to get Rachel Berry singing again if it was the last thing he did.

Mr. Schue looked over and saw Rachel sleeping, curled into a ball. He didn't want to wake her, so he carefully lifted her up. She was much lighter than he thought, and he made a mental note to make sure she ate well that weekend.

Carefully he carried her upstairs and tucked her into bed. Fatherly emotions swamped him and he bent down, kissing her forehead and saying, "Sweet dreams." As he walked back to his room, he was reminded about the few months he thought he was going to be a dad. He really wanted a child of his own to cherish and love, and now, that dream seemed miles away from becoming true.

The next morning dawned bright and early, and the day passed rather quickly, with Mr. Schue and Rachel just being lazy around the house. A phone call came in the evening when a rainstorm was brewing. It was Martin, telling Rachel that he and Jason had to say until Sunday night. Will was fine with it, and they watched another musical movie while rain started falling hard.

Rachel got to her feet when the movie was over to the front door to watch it rain. Will stood back, catching her, and suddenly she tensed, and then took off. "Rachel!" He yelled, but she was already down the driveway. He ran out to the porch, seeing another figure dashing down the block.

She stopped a few feet from the other person, who said in a broken voice, "I'm so sorry, Rachel,"

"I know," She murmured, looking at the boy she loved. "We're both in the wrong here, Finn, not just you." She said sadly, and he nodded.

"I wish I had never slept with Santana."

"You know, that didn't hurt me nearly as much as your insults did. You walked by in the hallway watching your football buddies slam me into lockers, throw slushies on my face, and you laughed. Agreed with Santana and Brittany when they put me down. That's what hurts the most, Finn." She said angrily, her voice growing louder and louder.

"You nearly slept with Puck! After everything that happened with Quinn, how could you do that to me?" Finn shouted.

"I wanted you to feel as much pain as I did! I wanted you to suffer like I was suffering!" Rachel screamed and Finn shot back,

"Well, you succeeded. Happy?"

"No. I'm a terrible person for doing that to you. No wonder no one likes me." Rachel said in dejection, covering her face with her hands, her anger spent. She turned away, but Finn put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"If you're a terrible person, then so am I. We've both done each other wrong, Rach. Can we forgive and try to move on?" He pleaded, and she faced him, saying vulnerably,

"I love you, Finn,"

"I love you too." He said, holding his hand out. She took it and he pulled her into his arms, both of them soaked to the skin with rain but neither of them caring. Their lips met in the midst of all that rain, and when they drew back, Rachel linked her hand with his.

"I've got some of your sweats you can change into," She offered, and he nodded. They walked back to the house where Mr. Schue was waiting for them. Finn stopped in his tracks but Rachel tugged him along, saying, "It's a long story."

After both of them were dry and in fresh clothes, Mr. Schue explained why he was at Rachel's house. Finn nodded, wrapping his arm around Rachel's shoulders. They were sitting on the couch, Rachel leaning against Finn, her left arm around his waist, his right around her shoulders and their free hands linked.

"I'll drive you home, Finn," Mr. Schue offered when it crept closer and closer to 10pm.

"Thank you," Finn said, clambering to his feet, pulling Rachel with him. The three of them piled into Mr. Schue's car and he drove to Finn's place. Rachel got out with him and they ran to the front door together. With a long goodnight, goodbye kiss they separated and Rachel darted back to the passenger seat of Mr. Schue's car. Neither of them said anything on the ride home, but Mr. Schue glanced over at Rachel, smiling as he saw how happy she was.

==

Not very good with cliff-hangers am I? Just kidding. Thanks for reading!


	3. Pretty Pretty Please

Third and final chapter! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

==

The next morning he went to church with her, and then packed his stuff up, as Martin and Jason were due home in a few hours. Rachel hugged him, saying, "Thank you for staying. I wasn't too thrilled with the idea of a babysitter, but you weren't really my babysitter. You were my friend."

Mr. Schue smiled and hugged her tightly. "My pleasure." He didn't mention Glee club at all, and for that, Rachel was grateful. She still had a decision to make about that, whether to return to Glee club or stay out of it.

Just for the heck of it, the two of them watched RENT again. At the end, when Seasons Of Love started playing, Mr. Schue started to sing, and not long after Rachel joined in. Together the two sang along with the cast, and when the song finished, clapping could be heard from the doorway.

Martin and Jason stood there, having seen the whole performance. Will grinned while Rachel blushed and ducked her head. "They're clapping for you," Mr. Schue whispered to her, and she grinned, running and embracing her fathers. Mr. Schue grabbed his bags and was thanked profusely by both Martin and Jason. "See you in Spanish," Mr. Schue told Rachel and then left. 

Monday morning dawned too early for Rachel, and she rose, stretching and after she was dressed she headed to school and took her place in first hour, just like on Friday. But this time, there was an announcement. "All classes report to the auditorium."

When the student body was seated, Rachel slipped in and took a seat next to Mr. Schue. "Is it Glee?" She asked him in a whisper, and he shook his head.

"We haven't rehearsed anything." 

But when the curtains slid open, the Glee club stepped out, singing "Perfect" by P!nk.

Puck started off first, singing,

"_Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire"_

Quinn stepped up next to him, singing,

"_Bad decisions  
That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life"_

Mercedes stepped up next to her, looking straight at Rachel as she sang,

"_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down"_

Mike stepped up next, singing,

"_Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around…"_

Everyone started singing, but Kurt took the lead, singing,  
_"Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me"  
_

Tina stepped next to Mike, taking his hand and singing,  
_"You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong"  
_  
Brittany walked up, looking at Rachel and singing,  
_"Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you  
Instead"  
_  
Santana stepped up next, taking Brittany's hand and singing to Rachel,  
_"So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game"_

Sam walked up next, strumming his guitar and singing,  
_"It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
See you same"_

Finn stepped up, taking the lead in the chorus, singing straight to Rachel,  
_"Pretty, pretty please  
Don't you ever, ever feel  
Like your less than  
Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing  
You are perfect to me"  
_  
Artie rolled up and did his rap thing, singing straight to Rachel,  
_"The world stares while I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and I tried tried tried  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair  
String ourselves and we do it all the time"  
_  
All the Glee members sang, _"Why do we do that?"  
_  
Finn stepped closer to Rachel, singing, _"Why do I do that?"_

Mr. Schue found himself whispering along with the Glee club, _"Why do I do that?"_ while Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she looked from the Glee club to Mr. Schuester.

Finn suddenly ran off the stage, grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her onto the stage to join the club on the last chorus.

_"Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then, less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you are perfect, to me  
You're perfect  
You're perfect  
Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less then, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing,"  
_  
Finn look Rachel straight in the eyes as he sang quietly, "You are perfect to me."

When the curtains slid shut, everyone converged on Rachel, hugging her and apologizing. Kurt's shrill voice demanded, "What are you wearing, girl?" It was sweats and a pink t-shirt, the same as Friday. Mr. Schue came backstage with a grin on his face, asking in shock,

"Where did that come from?"

"That's what we've all been doing this weekend." Finn explained with his arm around Rachel's shoulders. She looked at Mr. Schue and opened her mouth, but he took an envelope out of his pocket, saying,

"I won't be accepting this." With that, he tore it in half.

"Thank God," Rachel said with a grin, and all of the Glee club members cheered.

:)+=(!*!)=+(:

The end! Like I said, my very first Glee story, and I'm not sure if I did very well with the characters. Constructive criticism welcomed and appreciated! And I wasn't sure if I was spelling Mr. Schue right, because in other fics I've seen Mr. Schue, but in a magazine I saw Mr. Schu.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
